tu familia o yo , decidete !
by gaby2012
Summary: en esta historia se realiza en la epoca antigua , habran , familias en conflicto , ¿cual habra sido la razon ? , amores ¿ prohibidos ?.NO HAY PODERES
1. Chapter 1

**y asi comienza todo **

**era hace una vez ...**

**En una plaza de zenna, bra, hermana de trunks y kenyi, primo de pan se enfrentan en una riña de espadas luego de intentar separar a sus criados que peleaban. La pelea se agranda y llegan los padres de trunks y los padres de pan. Finalmente, llega el príncipe clark quien dice estar harto de que la ciudad soporte las peleas entres esas dos familias, así que decreta la pena de muerte para quien inicie un nuevo conflicto. Terminado el incidente, la madre de trunks pregunta a bra por su hijo. Élla le dice que lo ha visto muy solitario, alejándose de los demás En eso llega trunks y sus padres se retiran para que bra pueda sacarle su secreto. trunks le confiesa que su tormento es estar enamorado de una muchacha muy linda y aunque su hermana le dice que hay formas de olvidarla, trunks dice que eso es imposible. **

kenyi : eres un muerto de hambre , aceptalo brief , solo quedan tu y tu desgraciaa hermanita

trunks : callate tu solo eres un mantenido de la familia son

kenyi : por favor no seas conchudo

bra : hermano ten cuidado

kenyi : haz caso a tu hermanita mamon

soldados son se enfretan a los soldados de los brief

gohan : maldito brief no cansande molestarnos

vegeta : callate , tu solo eres el hijo de un insecto

bulma : antipatica

videl : desgraciada

el principe clark : (gritando ) se me calman , este no es un mercado para que te esten desgraciando la vida , si vuelve a suceder lo mismo no dejare a nadie vivo .es una regla

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

bulma :bra lo visto tu hermano distanciado y tristes

bra :yo igual madre pero mi hermano es muy reservado con sus sentimiento pero llegare al fondo de esto te lo prometo

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::: **

bra :hermano te veo mal y muy distanciado , me puedes decir la razon

trunks : solo por que eres mi hermanita ( le dice ilusionado ) he conocido a una chica muy linda , (ahora desanimado) pero no me hace caso y dice que esta enamorada de un tal conde de japon

bra :hermnito ,olvidate de esa chica no te merece , hay muchas que estarian disppuestas a hcerte feliz y ...

trunks : yo no quiero a otras , quiero solamente a ella

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

**Mientras caminan, el conde japon (nº17) pregunta a gohan si le dará a su hija pan en matrimonio. Él le responde que su hija es muy joven pero que si ella acepta por él no habrá inconveniente. Se van y por la misma calle aparecen trunks y Bra que continúan la conversación de la escena anterior. En eso un criado se les acerca y le pide a trunks que le lea la orden de su amo pues el no sabe leer. trunks lo hace y se entera que se organizará una fiesta en casa de los son en honor a pan y que toda la ciudad asistirá. Él y Bra deciden ir, Bra le dice a su hermano que ahí podrá conoce otras chicas pero trunks contesta que solo irá por ver a maroon, que así se llama la chica que lo tiene angustiado. **

nº17 : buenas tarde señor son gohan

gohan : buenas tardes conde , gusta sentarse

nº17 : gracias

gohan : bueno señor quiere algo de beber, ya que muchas años desde que no viene a visitarnos

nº17 : gracias , pero no quiero algo de beber , y es verdad no los vengo a visitar desde hace 2 años , pero siempre me comunico con pan y goten

gohan : es verdad ustedes de niños se isieron muy buenos amigos

nº17 : si eran uenos tiempos , me pregunto estaran goten y pan en casa

gohan : no goten se fue hace 1 año a encargarse de las enpresas

nº17 : ya veo

gohan :con la muerte de nuestro padre se propuso a ser mejor que el

nº17 : me alegro el siempre tubo un proyecto de vida

gohan : solo que esos malditos de los brief lo destruyeron todo

nº17 : no cuestiono su manera de pensar , pero la vengaza es mala

gohan : tu eres un buen muchacho, pero muy inocente no tienes mucha experiencia , cuando pierdas algo , lo mas preciado para ti me entenderas , mi rencor

nº17 : con todo respeto gohan , quisiera canbiar de tema y , pedirte la mano de pan

gohan : bueno te digo algo mi hija es demasiado joven tan solo tiene 14 años tu tienes practicamente 28 ya vaz a culplir los 29

nº17 : yo la are feliz te lo prometo , aparte yo se como es ella y todos conocen mis valores y virtudes y como me conporto

gohan : te digo la verdad me caes bien muchacho , si mi hija acepta , yo lo entedere , por que te tengo confianza y te vi crecer mas de 10 años

nº17 : se lo juro jamas se arepentira

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

bra :hermano conprende a nuestras familias ellos no quieren verte sufrir y por una loca que le gusta el conde

trunks : no la insultes

bra : ya vez hazta te pones en mi contra

en eso un empleado lepregunta

razcal (empleado son) :joven me puede decir que es lo que dice por favor

trunks : unas finas telas , chanpan , vino , el mejor wiski de la ciudad , unas alfondras decorativas , un vestido eleante para su hija , la misma diceñadora sabe cual es su talla

bra : ¿asu tanto le manda ?

trunks : y todo esto para hoy en la noche de honor

bra : haran una fiesta

trunks : y al parecer toda la ciudad esta invitada , iremos hermanita con oob

bra : claro asi te olvidaras de esa loca

trunks : deja de decirle asi , aparte yo voy por ella y nadie mas

bra : contigo no se puede

trunks : quieras o no yo vy por maroon

bra : a asi se llama

**Conversan la madre de pan (videl), pan y la Niñera(angela). videl le dice a pan que ya debe pensar en matrimonio. pan dice que aún no ha pensado en eso videl le dice que ya tiene un pretendiente: el conde Paris. angela se emociona ante la noticia y videl le dice a su hija que en la fiesta que se hará esa noche pan podrá conocer a su pretendiente. **

videl : panny hijita hermosa no sabes lo que te tengo que decir

pan : mama no me digas un chico denuevo pide mi mano verdad

videl : hija , la verdad no te conprendo , primero rechazas al gobernador de italia

pan : muy viejo

videl : el principe clark

pan : muy griton

videl : a el rey de francia

angelala sirvienta de pan : y el tenia las cualidades de ser la persona ideal

pan : no me gusta por que era racista

videl : hay , bueno hay otro prtendiente , y creo que no lo rechasaras , es alguien con el que psastes tu niñez

pan : jajajaja no me digas

videl : si es el

pan : mi tio goten se enamoro de mi (matandose de la risa , ensima de su cama)

videl y angela se caen de espaldas a estilo anime

videl : no hija es nº17

pan : que nº17 mama estas loca no mientas asi

videl : es la verdad

angela : hay que emosion un amor del pasado

pan : oh ya vez por eso no te cuento nada , por que se emosionan tanto y siquiera saben si yo lo aceptare

videl : y por que no hija

pan : no lo he visto hace años , ni siquiera lo reconocere alo mejor

videl : entonces en la fiesta de hoy lo reconoceras de nuevo , aparte me dices que habla contigo todos los dias a travez de las cartas no?

pan : fiesta hoy? , reconocerlo

videl : el pidio tu mano y tu padre organizo esto en tu honor

pan : hay mi papa ( casi derramando una lagrima , ella queria demasiado a su padre )

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

**avances del siguiente capitulo**

kenyi :ese maldito esta aqui ...

nº17 :me encantas de pies a cabeza

trunks :es la mas hermosa mujer que he visto en mi vida

maroon :hola ¿como estas?

**no se olviden de comentar quisiera saber que opinan de este fanic **ñ**_**ñ** un saludo para :**

dbzangie4ever ,  .94 , Maid-Takumi-Joss , lulitabarreto , luciadbzgt , **lulita , ramon , rolly castillo , los guerreros z , axel27 , noelia .**


	2. asi fue como te conoci

**asi fue como te conoci**

**eran practicamente las 6:00pm en la ciudad del oeste - residencia son**

**trunks, Bra, y oob, amigo de trunks, se dirigen a la fiesta que organizan los son disfrazados con máscara para que no reconozcan que son los brief y nif (apellido de oob) . Mientras Bra y oob se muestran entusiasmados con el baile, trunks está angustiado y sin ánimos. **

afuera en la puerta de la entrada en la residencia son

bra : al fin , chicos las mascaras

oob : habran chicas *w*

bra : ya lo perdimos **¬.¬**

trunks : no te preocupes mira (pasando su mano por el hombro de oob)tranquilo hermano mi novia tiene muchas amigas que presentarte

bra : trunks ella (dudando en romper el corazon de su hermano )

trunks : que?

bra : nada , olvidalo ¿si?

trunks : ok u.u

bra : bueno chicos ya , estamos perdiendo el tiempo aqui , pongamonos las mascaras

trunks y oob : si

oob : esperen por nos los ponemos

bra : si no nos los ponemos los son nos linchan ok

oob : ah , ya entendi

entrando vieron que era un lugar muy decorativo , habian caballeros y damas bailando los mas reservados posible

oob : sushi!

bra : hay que lindo chico ñ_ñ

trunks o.O" y mi maroon

despues de 10 minutos

trunks : ella no vendra por sabe que estoy aqui , o tal vez los malditos SON no la invitaron **¬.¬**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

videl :angela , por favor despierta a pan , ya es tarde

angela :esta bien ahora voy

videl : pero ve rapido

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

**angela entrando en el cuarto de pan la ve haciendo un trabajo de investigacion **

angela : pan , pan mi niña ya tienes que ir a canbiarte

pan : no!, como me quede dormida

angela : no haz dormido en 2 dias , como no te vas ha quedarte dormina , si ya no tienes energia

pan : ok , ok **¬. ¬** , que paso

angela : ya son las 6:00 de la tarde tienes que canbiarte

pan : pero

angela : nada

**despues de 1min baja de las escaleras inmediatamente captando la mirada de nº17 y trunks quien se fija en la belleza de pan (aún sin conocerla) y se olvida al instante de sus penas por maroon. Mientras tanto, kenyi, primo de pan, reconoce la presencia de un brief (trunks) en la casa y decide matarlo; pero lo detiene su tío gohan, padre de pan y dueño de la casa. trunks, viendo que pan está sola, se acerca y con galantería le besa una mano y luego le besa los labios. En eso, la Niñera dice a pan que su madre la llama. trunks le pregunta a la Niñera la identidad de pan y queda lastimado al saber que pertenece a la familia enemiga. Terminada la fiesta, pan le pregunta a su Niñera la identidad del joven que la besó y se lamenta al saber que trunks es un hombre al que ella debería odiar. **

nº17 :vaya quien hiba a pensar que tu te convertirias en la mujer mas hermosa del mundo

pan :jajajaja o si claro , te digo algo

nº17 :que ?

pan : cuando mi madre dijo que tenia un pretendiente

nº17 : si? (con cara ilusionada)

pan : pense que era mi tio goten

nº17 : que"!

ambos escucharon la risa de alguen en los arbustos hazta que salio un goten riendose

goten : jajajajaja yo (autoseñalandose) yo por favor no me hagas reir

nº17 : xd enserio goten

pan : oigan fue lo que se me ocurrio (habrazando a su tio ) *w*

goten : oe ni siquiera me saludas no?

nº17 :solo siento amigo (habrazandolo tanbien)

goten : y eso de que vamos hacer familia o.O

pan : son bobadas que dice mi mama

nº17 : como que bobadas , es enserio

pan : que ! , esto esta mal?

nº17 : no quieres casarte conmigo?

pan : no no es eso ( buscando una escapatoria con la mirada ), ah miren me estan llamando , con permiso

nº17 y goten : propio

nº17 : ves goten eso de que "me estan llamando "es un escuza , ella no me ama u.u

goten : tranquilo conpadre , yo te doy mi apollo

nº17 : gracias hermano , yo ya sueño en tener una familia

nº17 y goten ( suspirando calmadamente ) : ah

maroon :ah? (extrañada por la actitud de esos dos)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

trunks : quien era ella ? , es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida , es mas linda que una estrella en el espacio

bra : dios mi hermano esta delirando

oob : por que ?

bra : esta hablando solo! O.O

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

kenyi : que como que esta aqui un brief !

turles (un soldado son) : lo siento señor lo que pasa es que uno de los empleados no se dio cuenta y dejo entrar a dos brief y un Nif

kenyi : genial ¬ ¬ O.o hay esta mi tio le avisare inmediatamente (penasando )

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

gohan : que ! un brief

kenyi : asi es , trules trai a los soldados , vamos a matarlo aqui mismo

trunles : como diga

gohan : alto , eso no va a ocurrir

kenyi : que! , pero gohan , el es un maldito y ...

gohan : nada!, turles

turles : si señor?

gohan : pasa bien la noche puedes comer todo lo que quieras

kenyi : pero , pero

gohan : tu no haras ,nada , ya di mi orden y si quieres vivir en esta casa atente mis ordenes , no creas por que mi hija te quiere vas a hacer tus berrinches , entendido

kenyi :ok ¬.¬

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

pan : ah al fin sola , sin que nadie me moleste

trunks : vaya usted prefiere la soledad hantes que la comunidad no?

pan : no? ja , solo que quisiera estar sola para pensar mejor

trunks : bueno quisiera empesar de nuevo

pan : eh?

trunks : es que no la salude o.o

pan : ah bueno (poniendo su nano para que el le salude)

rapidamente el le dio un beso en la mano y luego en medio de la mejilla y los labios

pan : que se cree usted , yo soy una ujer desente (dandole la espalda ,haciendose la ofendida aunque por dentro le habia gustado lo que habia hecho)

trunks : lo sineto belleza , yo pense ...

pan : pues penso mal , yo no me rebajo asi

angela : mi niña , la señora videl la llama

pan : he? , ok ya voy nana (pan entra en la casa )

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

trunks : es la mas hermosa mujer que en mi vida he visto (voltio para ver quien era la señora quien la habia llamado) , acaso le dijo nana? , tal vez ella sepa quien es y de que familia proviene *-*

angela : que hace usted aca

trunks : lo siento señora , queria saber quien es la muchacha

angela : cual , yo no conosco a ninguna

trunks : claro , que si , usted la llamo?

angela : joven le recomiendo que se vaya , aparte mi muchachita , esta conprometida

trunks : osea que si la conoce , digame quien es y donde vive para

angela : ella es la hija del señor gohan son

trunks : QUE!, es una son , pero como? O.O

angela : no le reco miendo que se acerque a ella entendido por que si no denuevo habra un conflicto y no me gustaria ver a mi muchchita llorando (entarando en dicha casa)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

nº17 y goten : maroon!

maroon : aja , quien mas , aparte quien es la chica mas linda del mundo mas hermosa del mundo

nº17 : mi panny *w*

maroon : o si claro **¬.¬**

goten : y eso? o.O

maroon : que cosa?

goten : esa palabra , o si claro , a que te refieres

maroon : ¿ yo ? a nada , si a nada

nº17 : bueno ya ahora chicos , cuenten me como la pasaron sin mi estos años

goten : negocios . , y aventuras

maroon : nada y ustedes **¬.¬**

**en eso llega kenyi **

kenyi : nº17 , goten , mi queridisima maroon (saludando a todos)

nº17 : tienpo que no te veo

kenyi : si , demasiado tienpo

goten : hola , amigo

maroon : genial , se acabo la fiesta ¬.¬

kenyi : vamos prima , no seas asi conmigo

maroon : ok

goten : bueno , chicos , digamos , algunos de nuestros recuerdos de nuestro pasado , no se recuerdan ninguno?

nº17 :jajaja ahora que me acuerdo goten , te acuerdas de cuando , no mejor cuentalo

goten : como olvidarlo , yo participe , en esa situacion , es mas recuerdo que lo llamaron "proyecto z"

**flash black**

en el paseo de fin de año nos emborrachamos y empezamos a meternos a las habitaciones del hotel para tomar fotos .. pero se suponia que era a las copas del curso.. y en eso.. abrimos una puerta. y encontramos un chino con una man... en aquello con aquello... y del susto y la risa les tomamos la foto jajaja.. luego corriendo con el chino atras por los pasillos del hotel.. jaja.. eso fue un cague de risa.. luego.. cuando no teniamos escapatoria.. el chino se resbalo en un charco que se hizo por la lluvia en uno de los corredores.. jajaja.. ahi pudimos escapar.. claro q al siguiente dia fue la cantaleeeeeeeeeeta.. pero bueno.. jajaja fue divertido...

**fin del flash black **

maroon : locos de mier...

goten : oe maroon , y ese vocabulario

kenyi : si pues de quien habra aprendido o.O

mroon : kenyi lo aprendi de ti

kenyi : habla bien ps

maroon : estoy hablando bien

kenyi : asi?

goten : no te molestes

kenyi : quieres pelear

goten : no

kenyi : quieres pelear

goten : si ! , si1 quiero pelear , vamos afuera

kenyi : pues vamos

goten : vamos pe

kenyi : vamos pe

kenyi y goten : muajajajaja

nº17 : jajajajaja ñ-ñ

maroon : mejor me voy , adios retrasados mentales

goten , kenyi , nº17 : oe habla bien pe

maroon : locos de mier...

goten , kenyi , nº17 : oe

maroon : ya

kenyi despues de ver a maroon llendose con algunas amigas

kenyi : bueno chicos yo ya me voy , por que tengo que hacer cosas "productivas"

goten : desde cuando trabajas

kenyi : quien dice que yo trabajo

nº17 : ummm , eso puede ser una cancion

goten : por que yo no quiero trabajar , no quiero ir a estudiar , no me quiero casar , quiero ... , espera que quiero o.O

kenyi :bueno chicos adios

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

maroon : vaya , vaya vaya ¿ hola , como estas ?

trunks : bien ¬ ¬

maroon : que no sigues de mal de amores o.o?

trunks : si , pero no por ti , si no por una mas hermosa chica , es mas bonita que tu

maroon : bueno pues yo tanbien, a mi me gusta el conde de japon

trunks : cosa que a el le gusta otra

maroon : como sabes eso ?

trunks : los chismes siempre se cuentan

maroon : ummm , hablas de la hija de mi tio SON GOHAN verdad

trunks : son gohan , si se que el tiene una hija

maroon : y eso no inporta , dime de quien estas enamorado

trunks : no te lo dire

maroon : dimelo!

trunks : es la hija de tu tio

marron : la hija de mi tio , dime cual tio

trunks : cuantos tios tienes

maroon : eso no inporta dime cual es su nombre

trunks : SON GOHAN

maroon : jajajaja no lo creo estas enamorado de la que esta conprometida con mi conde

trunks : trunks , no la otra

maroon : por favor , mi tio solamente tiene una hija , son pan

trunks :una hija tu tio , osea que tu eres prima de ella !

maroon : eso no es el punto , el punto es que te enamoras de una mujer conprometida

trunks : y tu igual

maroon : el no es mujer , es hombre

trunks : mi hermana tuvo razon , eres una loca que le gusta al conde

maroon : y que a ti te gusta una caprichosa niña

trunks : dime de una a que quieres llegar con esto

maroon : a que unamos fuerza para que tu te quedes con mi prima pan , y yo con mi conde

trunks : trato hecho

maroon : muy bien

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

nº17 : no lo se goten , yo sudo cuando la veo o la toco

goten : tranquilo amigo , aver , (comensando a olerlo por todos lado que el busca)

1º la acxila - nada no apesta

2º el aliento

haz ah """""

nº17 :ah""""""

**pan en ese momento los ve pero ella estaba en la espalda de nº17**: que estan haviendo ?

**parecia como si de verdad se estuvieran besando**

nº17 : no es lo pienesas

pan : pense que eran hombres , eso quiere decir que no lo son!**(** **corriendo dentro de la casa)**

goten : upps no pense que sucederia eso

**todos los presentes observaron la acion hazta el mismisimo gohan se comenso a reir dando contagio a los demas **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

pan : nana , mi madre diche que no me estaba llamando

angela :l o siento , solo quise alejarte de ese chico

pan : ah , es verdad , sabes de donde es o de que familia proviene

angela : el viene de la familia brief , niña no quiero que se relacione con el aparte , usted ya esta conprometida

pan : que , solo por que mi madre lo "quiere" hacer oficial , no quiere decir que yo acepte

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

**trunks ha quedado tan impresionado con pan que no puede irse sin verla de nuevo, así que logra escaparse de Bra y oob que no logran hallarlo aunque lo buscan. Arriesgando hasta su vida, trunks escala el muro de los son y, como ladrón, ingresa a la casa enemiga. **

bra y oob : trunks vamonos

trunks :ok , pero voy al baño

**10 minutos despues **

bra : oob vamos a buscar a mi hermano

oob :ok

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

trunks dentro de unos de los curtos de los son

**avances del siguente capitulo **

trunks : este sera el cuarto? o sera el otro (entrando dentro de la cama y cubriendo con la sabana)

¿? : ensima de feo , eres un maldito violador

¿? : no puedo creerlo eres , gay


End file.
